Naruto: The Last War
by AlphaJman
Summary: Set 100 years after the original Naruto story, ninjas have become more prevalent in the world again as cults rise, new and old, monsters being created seemingly from nowhere. 3 young individuals, each with something unique about them, step up to follow the path to saving the world. But that's a path no one truly can walk alone.


(A/N: This takes place about 100 years after the events of Naruto. Some stuff may be inconsistent as I haven't scoured every absolute detail of Naruto, even though I quite enjoy the show, I am in the process of rewatching parts and watching others in greater detail. But I wanted to do this…. Because it's fun, its more so meant to be a parallel to the original story and not really meant to be taken too seriously. So suspend your disbelief a little. And any Constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated :) )

Naruto: The Anomalies

Episode 1: A new squad, A new start.

-Sensei Tachibana POV-

All I see is darkness… I can hear the roars and screaming… The explosions of jutsu being ineffective against an unflinching monster… history repeating itself right before our eyes in the most terrifying way possible...

But the abject horror was interrupted by the sweet annoying sound of an alarm clock… those kinds of things seem simple now, when life provides you things that shake your soul to the core… BUT ITS STILL ANNOYING AS HELL!

I turn off the box of ear grating sound and begin my day, walking nakedly to my kitchen, gazing upon my disheveled long orange hair, the muscles across my body aching as I stand and walk across the floor, the sound of my joints popping in my knees getting louder by the day. The coffee machine slowly makes the one good thing about mornings at a snail's pace, at least it feels like that when the world has gotten as fast as it has.

I shower and dress as I await my regular dose of caffeine, I was told to wear the normal Jonin clothes, at least for the first few days so that my students see what authority looks like, giving them something to look up to. But screw that I say, I had this long trench like jacket specially made to be similar to the Jonin outfit while still making me look cool.

Speaking of which, today's my first day as a teacher to brand new genin. One of which I already knew about, I asked for them as a special accommodation…. He's weird and I wanna see how weird he can get. The others are a mystery to me… I have no clue what they'll be like or whether I'll be a good teacher… But it can't be that much harder than my time in the Anbu right? Right?

Arriving at the classrooms where each of the teams are waiting was kind of nice, the walk from my apartment was peaceful, seeing how much the leaf village is growing all the time feels… nice. Like everything we've done isn't in vain…

Positive thinking aside, the face of the amused Kozue Ryuunosuke, another Jonin and my first friend in the little group of teachers assigned to these genin. He was my height, short black hair with a V scar just around his left eye, both eyes being a soft blue, he had a decent build, he fit the taijutsu specialization pretty well. "Well Good morning Ms. Tachibana. I hope your ready for your first day at school." He chuckled as I approached with my thermos of coffee.

"Sup Kozue… The kids are inside right?"

"Yeah, you and I are a little late, but we usually let them sit and wait anyway." He says as we walk inside. A couple of other Jonin, Mayumi Haruko and Yuji Daisuke, wait outside, also allowing their future students to cook in anticipation a little bit.

"Hey there newbie. I remember My first team, it seems a lot scarier the first time…" Mayumi said, sounding as old as her grey hair implies, though her scars imply she is as wise as she is old. She still looked strong enough to be a ninja, she had scrolls and weapons around her body, I hear she's quite the versatile fighter.

"Think this'll be your last one?" Yuji inquires leaning against the wall. I hear Yuji isn't exactly the most amazing fighter on the front line, but is amazing at support with terrain and visual control jutsu's. He was a bit shorter than the rest of us, but pretty stout, with broad shoulders and a pretty detailed musculature, Surprising given the lack of Taijutsu ability.

All of them wore Variations of the basic Jonin wear, I felt a little out of place… which is good, I want to be.

"Dunno, depends how much potential they have. They might inject some vigor back in me, they may drain the life out of me… Who knows. One of them is the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, and the other is an Uchiha, but that doesn't mean spit as far as I'm concerned." Mayumi replies, quite the hardass it seems.

"Speaking of spit, here's your little bugs." Kozue says handing me a clip board with the records of the students I will be taking under my wing.

I flip through the pages, I recognized the one I specifically became a teacher for. "Daichi. There he is." I sigh in relief, he's done well, being an ace student and a really dedicated kid. Though still lacking in the social skills it seems.

"You know him?" Yuji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My Anbu team came across him in the woods burying a man who gravely injured a rogue ninja we were chasing him in order to find the rogue's gang. He took the man's sword and finished off the rogue before we got there. He's also got some hyuuga in him, only in one eye though. But there's more to him than that." I reply with a smirk as I read the rest of his profile, he's had some issues with the kids, getting in a couple fights with some trouble makers, all of which he finishes.

"Hmm. Interesting. But if you like him, you'll like one of his teammates." Mayumi smirked.

I flip to the next student, "Seijun Kazuki, The Hokage's adopted daughter? That's surprising, why me? She'd be better under your care Mayumi, you've been a teacher for years." I say reading through her profile.

"Well you're new blood, don't exactly follow the basic rules, neither does Seijun." Mayumi replies.

And she's right, Seijun is a bit of a troublemaker, hyper, tomboyish, and strong. She isn't the best student, Never perfected the shuriken jutsu, and took awhile to get the clone jutsu down. But it seems more out of lack of interest rather than lack of power. In terms of Chakra control and Taijutsu, she's up there with the best in the class. She was a real frustration for her teacher… "I like her." I smirk.

"Well what about your last student?" Yuji inquires.

I flip to the last one… "Misaki Yamamoto." I say out loud…

She's the top of her class, mastered the academy jutsu's easily and studies in most of her free time, making her taijutsu kind of lacking, but in the section describing her behavior she's… Antisocial… Great! Two antisocial students… "Nothing special. Smart, but that seems to be it. Not really the taijutsu type. But that's fine… Sometimes smart is enough, just look at the Nara family. Bunch of smart pricks." I sigh.

"Well good luck. Better get in there." Kozue said patting me on the back.

"Aight, best of luck the rest of you." I reply and go to the classroom they were put in, I slide the door open and… A bucket of water falls from where the door was cracked.

My instincts kick in, maybe it was my time during the anbu, or something else, but I immediately deflected it… Spraying the culprit in the face with water.

I look up from the clipboard and see two of the students, Daichi and Misaki, sitting in their seats, looking like they were an accomplice to some kind of crime. Then I look at the third person in the room, the culprit who put the juvenile trap on the door… Seijun, who after getting sprayed with water and hit with a bucket, starts giggling.

"You are a jonin alright." She laughs while the other two face palm.

I look at my hand and the small amount of jitters I get right before a fight and laugh as well… What do I have to be afraid of… they are kids, Playing a joke on me… one I might of played in my time as a genin.

The other two lighten up a little as I laugh to….

"Alright you little worms. This means war." I chuckle and put the clipboard on the desk.

"Good to meet you sensei! I'm Seijun Kazuki!" She extends her wet hand to me.

"Take a seat, we'll introduce ourselves in a minute." I say, not taking it.

She does so, and I take another drink of my coffee and look upon the three. Daichi is nervous and anxious… About what I don't know, but this is probably new to him. He wore all black, like a true ninja, the top of a black silk Hakama with hand sewn baggy pants, giving him enough wiggle room, all of it given a bit of armor and structure to it. Giving some defense, but still allowing him to be mobile. His one eye that was visible was obsidian colored, same as his clean hair made to hide the right eye, the one pure white… just like a Hyuuga. I don't know why he hid it, maybe out of shame or insecurity...

Misaki seemed calm and composed, stoic and unfeeling, it was kind of unsettling, but her long dark green hair framed her face and dark colored eyes. Her clothes were practical, hugged her frame so that she'll be mobile, simple colors, with simple armor. She was a simple girl, SImple and smart, well… I hope she isn't as boring as everything else about her implies.

The smiling determined girl with unwieldy red hair, wearing a brown jacket and green utility pants, She wore clothes similar to that of a chunin or jonin… Which makes sense, if you spend a lot of time with the Hokage, then you'd see a lot of Jonin… Even with the green and brown with mesh aethstetic she still somehow made this look boisterous and tomboyish.

I look down at the clipboard which gives me suggestions on connecting with my students… and it begins simple enough… "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself first." I sigh and put my coffee down. "I am Hideyo Tachibana. I used to be apart of the Anbu Black ops, but I left cus I wanted a change of pace and teach some of the little leafs that I was sworn to defend for so long… Um… I like coffee more than most things in the world… And uhh… I like movies… Romance and action movies… science fiction… Um…" I say looking down at the suggestions on the clipboard again.

It says talk about your likes and dislikes, and a little bit about you… and encourage them too do the same…

"Um, I don't really like… well i guess I dunno, it's not something that really crosses my mind. WHat about you guys. Tell me your names, what you like, dislike and a little bit about you!" I give a half hearted smile.

Seijun speaks up immediately, "Ooh! Well um, I already said hi… But um. I'm Seijun Kazuki! I'm the Hokage's daughter… But um don't think for an instant I'm some stuck up spoiled brat! I worked hard to get here and I will continue to work hard. I Like hanging out with my mom in the little bit of free time she has! We like eating at this ramen restaurant down the road and I like training, it gets my blood pumping… um I also like movies to… I don't really have a favorite type… Aww man… I guess I'm kinda boring aren't I?"

"Nah its alright. Daichi, your turn." I say sitting down, putting my feet up and drinking my coffee.

Daichi looks between the two girls, and said "We've already met Sensei."

"You're not introducing yourself to me, but to the lovely ladies beside you." I say teasing him a little.

"Um… I'm Daichi… I'm not exactly comfortable talking about what I like and dislike yet." He replies simply.

"How did you meet sensei before this?" Misaki inquired seriously.

He looks to me, causing me too sigh and reply "Met the little bug back when I was in the Anbu, saved him from a rogue ninja." I wink at him "He was like 6, so he probably barely remembers me."

"A little." Daichi replies.

"Man that must have been scary." Seijun replies.

"When your six, everything is scary." Daichi replies, nodding to me.

"Alright your turn misaki." I say stretching and yawning.

"I am Misaki Yamamoto. I like reading, history, learning. So on and so forth." She said skipping past the introduction. Seems only Seijun seems interested in this.

I pick up the clipboard, "Lets see what else is on the itinerary…"

Ask about their goals, man who wrote this thing "So uh what are your goals?" 

"I want to be just like my mom!" Seijun exclaims "Not the hokage part, I don't really want to do the paperwork… seems kind of dumb to rise through the ranks of powerful ninja just to sit around and do paperwork." She explains "But I want to become a powerful ninja! And defend the hidden leaf village!"

"Admirable. Daichi what about you?" I reply

"I um… want to follow in the footsteps of the man who raised me. Become a powerful ninja as well." He replies simply. That isn't the only thing I'm sure, but it's good enough for now."

Misaki was quiet and I raised and eyebrow and waited "Well." She finally spoke "I want to learn as much jutsu as humanly possible. And Become a specialist."

"That's interesting." I reply, maybe she's not as boring as I thought.

I stand up and was about to dismiss everyone before seizing interrupted me "Wait sensei, what about you? Do you have any goals?" She smiles

I look at her curiously, like… what do you think I'm here for?

But the words didn't come out that way, "Well I dunno. I think I've reached my goal but depending on the person and the type of goal you have, you never feel like you really reach an end." I reply "now go get some rest, tomorrow we'll meet in the training yard out by the lake, Now get outta here, get to know eachother better or something." I say grabbing my clipboard and stepping out.

"Hey do you guys wanna go out and get something to eat?" Seijun asked her two quiet and antisocial team members. I feel kind of bad for her…

But I got stuff to do, Sorta…

As I step out of the room I'm met with, yet again, the amused face of my friend Kozue. "Got a few minutes?"

-Daichi's P.O.V-

I watch as the teacher awkwardly leaves the room, it really shows that this is her first team of Genin… But I think I'm in good hands, learning directly from a former Anbu will be good for me.

"Hey do you guys wanna go out and get something to eat?" Seijun inquired.

"No thank you. I will see you tomorrow." My other teammate, Misaki replied, getting up and leaving as quickly as she answered.

"She's a serious one isn't she?" Seijun sighed "Well how about you short stack?" She smiled and patted my shoulder, its true, I was the shortest out of the team. But Seijun seemed less trying to tease me and more trying to make me feel more comfortable, or getting a reaction.

"I mean.. I don't have a lot of money." I say, it was a half truth, I just don't really like being around other people for too long.

"That's ok! I'll pay for it this time!" She smiled.

Well I guess I have to get used to them at some point...

"I mean… Alright…" Man… why am I doing this.

I find myself walking next to my new teammate down the road to her favorite ramen place, a nice restaurant that's been around for a century and has been expanding since then.

We get a booth and order. "Hey um… thanks… for this." I say softly

"Yeah no problem! Were a team now. I hope I've made a good first impression!" She smiles and stares at me…

We're awkwardly quiet for a minute before she asks "So where are ya from?"

I think for a minute and awkwardly reply "um… the woods… I lived with a hermit most my life. THen moved here when he passed away." I say quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What was it like living in the woods?" She inquires again.

"Peaceful sometimes. He still had a tv, he liked keeping up with the news." I reply simply

"Oh that's interesting. Things are always busy around here, so I got pretty used to it! My mind just races in pure silence, so I certainly prefer the city… But I guess we're gonna be out there in the silence when were on missions aren't we." She chuckles

I just nod and let her talk, she's certainly nicer than other people, my quiet intense demeanor usually puts people off. We didn't really meet in class cus she usually hung out with the other trouble makers.

"So what do you specialize in? If any thing, we're only genin and genin aren't exactly meant to be specialized in anything… But I want to specialize in taijutsu and this one jutsu my mom taught me. Or adopted mom..." She said, clarifying at the end, seems she does that alot given how automated it sounded.

"I like using senbon over kunai…" I say, trying to give her something.

"Oh weird. Why?"

Well I couldn't really answer that, I don't like telling people about my byakugan… Its only in one eye… and its discolored from my other eye… it's embarrassing… It makes me feel… like a mutt…

But because I never learned the gentle fist, I gotta make do, THe byakugan lets me see people distances away from me and see their chakra points… So I use and trained with senbon, if I'm accurate enough, I can completely sever a chakra point with the narrow piercing needle. Normally anyone using the gentle fist just turns it off for a period of time… people can eventually gain control over their chakra points again. But if I completely sever the chakra point, even medical ninja would have a difficult time healing themselves and getting that chakra point back. Especially mid fight...

But I can't exactly tell her that…

"You can carry a lot and they're easier for me to throw." I say, completely making up something as our food arrives.

"Oh I get it. Well do you know any other jutsu? Like aside from the ones they taught us in the academy." 

"Not really, I modified the shadow shuriken jutsu to the shadow senbon jutsu. But I could do either." I reply…

"Oh nice! My mom taught me this one jutsu called Kasai Manto! It lets me cloak my body in fire, improving my taijutsu damage, increase my defense and make me resistant to fire jutsu!" She smiles boldly.

"That does sound helpful." I reply, finishing my ramen.

We eat and make small talk, I mostly let her talk and nod… I'm real glad she's nice, my time as a genin would become real exhausting if both my teammates hated me.

We head out just as the sun sets. But as soon as we step outside we're met with an unfortunate sight…

Yukio Goro and his two teammates, Joben Nara and Hiro Aya… Both Hiro and Yukio used to bully and pick fights with me back in the academy… never did they attack me together… But at least I have Seijun this time…

"Sup weido." he sneers at me… "Oh miss Kazuki! I'm sorry you had too get stuck with this bastard, But you're willing to hang out with us anytime."

Joben looked confused… "what… why did you say it like that?" He said meekly…

"Excuse me? WHat did you call him?" She said annoyed.

Did not expect that reaction out of her.

"I mean he is, parentless, and really weird. He always stares and is creepy. Plus he's got those weird eyes! I doubt he's human." Yukio said very vapidly… Like… the hermit said children will be superficial but this is really excessive. "Plus he thinks he's all that! I mean where does he get off on trying to be better. He doesn't compare to people like us huh!" He says putting his arm around Seijun.

She immediately grabs him and decks him "Excuse me! He's my teammate and I will not have you belittle him you little prick!"

Yukio gets up and growls "How dare you! Hokage's adopted daughter or not! You're really gonna stick around with this loser rather than us?!"

"Yup!" She fired back.

Yukio growls "you know what, Hey Hiro, lets teach her a lesson, thinks shes so cool being the hokage's daughter. But that doesn't mean squat!"

"Yeah!" Hiro said standing next to his 'friend'

"How about you Joben, you gonna let her disrespect our team like that?"

"Uh… yeah… she's right, you're being a jerk." He replied.

"Whatever loser… get ready you two cus-"

Immediately Seijun formed the tiger hand sign (Tora)… "KASAI MANTO!"

Just as she described, her body lit up in flames, forming into a cloak of flame, forming over her body…

The Bright orange flame glowed brighter than the street lights around as she glared at the two bullies. "Well? What happened to all that talk?"

Well while Hiro was all talk and stepped back in fear of the obviously superior genin, Yukio was all stupid, and lunged at their fellow genin.

His punch landed on her chest, but his hand ignited and he staggered back yelling in pain...

She brought her knee to his gut and straight punched him in the head, knocking him out cold into Hiro…

"Tch… How did you two become Genin? You're so petty and should have failed before you began! Looks and a person's past mean very little on the battlefield!" She says, her anger burning as bright as her fire cloak…

Hiro picked up the unconscious boy and ran away as fast as he could...

Joben sighed and turned to the two of us… "Hey sorry about that… Sadly I don't pick my teammates."

"No problem…" She replied as Joben began walking home…

She turns to me and drops her cloak of fire, "So… mind if I walk ya home?" She smiled

I stood in absolute awe… why… Why did she go so far? For me?

We walked in silence until we reached my little pad provided by the school… 

"Say, I hate to ask… and feel free to say no… But what do they mean by your weird eyes?" She inquires…

I sigh… they're going too see it eventually, I can't hide all of it forever… but it's so personal to me… it's my only connection to a family I might have…

Gently I brush the hair away from my eye and show her the eye with a pure white iris and no discernable pupil… with only a ring to show that there is an iris there in the first place.

"I don't see the problem…" she tilts her head, looking intently into my eyes… it was a little embarrassing…

"R-really? People say I look weird…" I reply

"I think they look beautiful!" She smiled widely.

"T-thank you. I better be getting to sleep. We have training tomorrow." I say bashfully but I try too hide it behind a stoic demeanor.

"Right! My adopted mom must be worried. I'll cya tomorrow Daichi! Let's hang out some more…

I nod and walk inside the little room, sparsely decorated… boring in a way aside from some flowers I've been tending to…

I lean against the door and sigh "what have I gotten myself into…"

-Seijuns P.O.V-

I rush home as fast as I can, the door opening just as I'm about to turn the knob.

There she stood, the intense looking 98th hokage…

Tsuna Uchiha… tall and toned, still dawning her hokage clothes minus the big triangular hat… she hated that thing.

Her semi spiky long hair framed her face and intense stare… she doesn't seem happy. But she never does, she has to hide her emotions as the hokage!

I just smiled back widely "hi mom! Sorry I'm late! I had dinner with one of my teammates after we met our sensei!"

"Hello Seijun… I'm glad you made it home safe. Call me next time and I'll walk you home." She says turning to walk inside, allowing me to enter…

"Mom you don't need too keep watching over me like a hawk, I know you're busy." I reply closing the door.

"That's not why. I wanted to meet your new friend." She replied, it was meant to be a teasing or happy tone, but when she says it, it sounds gravely serious.

"Oh Daichi. Well I'll invite him up to say hi next time, maybe Misaki will come too." I reply and sit on the couch as she sits at her desk, working on her home computer.

"What's your first impression of them?" She inquires, not looking up from her computer.

"Daichi is just shy, he gets bullied a lot for some reason… his weird eyes. Which aren't that weird, they're nice. And I only talked to Misaki for like 5 minutes… even then it was more like I was talking at her… my sensei is super cool! She used to be an Anbu! You probably knew her." I explain…

"Mhm. That's why I put the three of you on the team with her. She reminds me of you." She replies.

I think for a moment, what could we have in common? "Is it cus we have brightly colored hair?" I giggle as I shake my damp red hair…

"No." She says making a noise similar to a chuckle. But not really…

"Alright well, I better get to bed. Training starts tomorrow." I smile and kiss her cheek. "Good night lord hokage."

"Good night Seijun Kazuki." She replied, as serious as ever.

-Misaki Yamamoto's P.O.V-

I pant and walk down the road… my body heavy from exhaustion…

After I met the teacher and my other teammates I went to the training yard and practiced until sundown… I'm improving by quite a bit…

I open the door to my home. My father praying in front of a small shrine as he does every day.

Silently I walk in the house and close the door…

"Hello Misaki. Did you meet your team today?" He said, standing up, smiling softly… his eyes were sunken in, face sickly…

"I did. Did you forget to eat again?" I stated harshly.

"I might have… time is fleeting I'm afraid." He replied… sitting back down as standing hurt him.

"Well, I'll make dinner then. And make you eat it if I need too." I said, walking toward the Kitchen.

"You sound just like your mother…" he smiled and closed his eyes…

I sent chakra to my ears, trying to focus on his heartbeat as I began making food.

He isn't old… but he's sick. A sickness no medical ninja can cure… no amount of modern medicine…

So I must do my best.

-end of episode 1-

(A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! I wrote this for fun and too parallel the original story in many ways. But it's still interesting and original in its own way! Some feedback would be lovely! And the next part should be out sooner rather than later I hope!)


End file.
